


The Guardian of Cray

by YukiSendou



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, fem aichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSendou/pseuds/YukiSendou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if shugo charas were real? What secrets is Aichi holding from everyone? What secrets lay hidden inside Aichi that have been forgotten? Who is their enemy? Join Aichi and his friends as they fight to protect everything they hold dear and start to learn the truth about everything.</p>
<p>Sorry if the summary is bad. Some of the names are similar to another person's fanfiction. I was given permission to use them as well. Here's a link to her story:<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10890270/1/Shugo-Vanguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian of Cray

Aichi's P.O.V.

Today was the day. It was Miwa, Kai, and Misaki's graduation day. As always Emi had to wake me up and get me out of bed.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Their was a little person floating right next to Emi. "E-Emi?! What is that?!" I pointed right at the person and then her eyes widened. "Wait Aichi. Can you see her?" I nodded. "But how? only those who have chara characters or chara eggs can see them." I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is it? What's a chara character and a chara egg?" I started to get out of my bed, when I noticed another thing on my bed. It was an egg. It was a white egg with little angel wings on it.

When I went to pick it up, I noticed that it was still warm. "Wow! Your egg is really cute Aichi. Anyway, that there is a chara egg. When it hatches, it will become a chara character. I'll explain more about it on the way to school. So get out of bed and ready for school already Aichi" I nodded.

She left the room and we both got ready for school. We went downstairs, had breakfast, and left out the front door.

"So Emi, what is this?" I said as I took out the egg. "Well, Aichi, chara characters are are would-be selves. Sort of like our dreams. My chara character's name is Pacifica." Pacifica smiled. "Hi there Aichi." I blushed. "H-hi there." Emi smiled.

"The chara characters have 2 abilities, Character Change and Character Transformation. Character Change allows you to take on what are chara character can do. They can activate either willingly or when they're provoked. Got it?" I nodded my head.

"Okay, then I'll continue. Character transformation is when we combine with are shugo chara and use 120% of the normal limit. We can also gain abilities from them during this change. Since the chara characters are still active, we can communicate with them at the same time. Is their anything else that you were wondering about?"

I shook my head. "No, I think that's good. I think I understand it now. Thanks Emi." As soon as I said this we started to walk up to the school. "I'm going to go to the middle schoool side now. Bye Aichi." She waved goodbye and started running over to the middle school side.

"Morning, Aichi." I turned around to see Misaki, Shin, and a chara character on Miskai's Shoulder. "Misaki, good morning..." Shin pointed his camera at me and snapped. "W-what are you doing, Manager?"

He started to turn towards Misaki. "There you go! Stand next to Miskai now. Give me a natural expression!" While shin was taking photos, Misaki started talking to me. "I told him to stay home and prepare for the shop tournament."

That's when Shin looked up from his camera."I couldn't do that! I have to get total coverage of Misaki's memorial! This camera will capture everything!" That when Shingo and Noaki started coming over. Naoki started to yells torwards us "Hey! Manager! Nice camera! Get some shots of us, too, manager!"

Shin pointed the camera at Miskai again. "Sure! Get a little closer to Misaki... There! Cheese! Okay! Lets go to the ceremony stage!" Shin started to to to auditorium, when Shingo started to talk. "Manager is really busy... Well I guess we should start heading over there too."

I turned to Misaki and grabbed her wrist. "Hey before we go can I talk to you in private for a second I have a question to ask you." Misaki turned to me. "Sure Aichi. You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you guys." I looked and saw the looks on their face as they left. They seemed as if this was a love confession or something.

"Hey, Misaki. So, what's the name of your chara character?" I saw the surprised look on her face. "Aichi, when, no, how long have you been able to see her. When did this happen?" I went into my bag and grabbed the egg.

"I saw her today. This appeared in my bed this morning and Emi explained it to me on what they are on the way to school."

Misaki was staring at my egg. "Your egg is cute, Aichi. As for my chara character, her name Sakura." Her chara character was cuteas well. "Hi Aichi. It's nice to meet you." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Sakura."

We then heard a cracking noise. We looked a my egg as we saw it started cracking. It was about to open, but then it fell to the ground as if something had stopped it from doing so.

"What just happened?" I asked Misaki.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen someone's egg start to awaken and then stop just like that. Sakura, do you know?"

"Nope. It's strange that that happened. I wonder what happened." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, I'll try and think of why as well." Aichi said.

"Anyways, don't you guys think we should get going. The graduation ceremony will start soon." Misaki said.

"Yeah. Lets go." Aichi replied.


End file.
